Mekks/Mekks (Canon)
Mekks is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data While Mekks' surface appearance varies from game to game, its planet keeps the same basic shape; a small orb with two peaks on both of its poles. In Meteos and Meteos Online, Mekks is an aqua green planet with slightly-bluer peaks, and what appears to be a rough surface. In Meteos Wars, Mekks is depicted in greater detail. Its peaks are coloured silver and visibly plated, while the body of the planet itself is coloured a deep blue and covered in digital circles that move around the planet at varying rates. Its surface is shown to be covered in large buildings, although their purpose is currently unknown. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Mekks are a race of robots about 20 million strong. They have a light-blue body with a single, yellow eye and two, mechanical arms that can turn in any direction. They are capable of rotating their entire bodies and standing on the flat rhombuses on the top of their heads. Meteos Data Unlocking Mekks was available as an unlockable planet and could be fused for 1,024 Iron Meteos and 800 Zap. Its Sound Set, Famicomic, could be fused for 500 Iron. Meteos Encounters Mekks, in the original Meteos, had a high frequency of Iron Meteos, followed by slightly lower amounts of Zap, and then lower, equal amounts of Air, Fire and H20. Mekks has similar physics to that of Gigagush; all stacks rise and fall at a set height and speed that doesn't increase or decrease with consecutive launches. With only 7 columns to work with, however, if one were to bring launches together in a way as to cover the screen, they could quickly make a stack capable of launching all Burnt Meteos that were sent to it. Players can only get a screen clear on Mekks by making a second ignition just before the apex of a grounded, board-wide launch. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Mekks made its second appearance in Meteos Online as an unlockable planet, where it could be fused for 800 Air Meteos, 1000 Fire, 350 H20, 1500 Iron, 500 Zap and 500 Points. Mekks has identical Meteos frequencies to its previous incarnation: high frequencies of Iron Meteos, slightly lower frequencies of Zap, and halved, equal frequencies of Fire, H20 and Air. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Time. Meteos Wars Mekks made its third appearance in Meteos Wars as an unlockable planet. Like other unlockable planets, it had to be defeated as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Mekks had its Meteos lineup heavily altered in terms of block types, although the frequencies of these types remained the same. It now sported high amounts of Zap, slightly lower amounts of Glow, and lower but equal amounts of Air, H20 and Iron. Mekks had very little changed about its play style, with the only noticeable change being the increased weight of burnt Meteos. Overall, Mekks is useable by players of all skill levels, although beginners may to make use of its odd gravity mechanics. Its accessory can be unlocked by using 50 Planet Impacts across all games. Gallery Block Designs CombinedM-K.png|Mekks' Meteos design in the original game, shared with Wiral. CombinedOnlineMe.png|Mekks' Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Mekks.jpg|A depiction of metallic spires on Mekks, via Meteos Meteos Online - Mekks.jpg|A depiction of a mechanized area on Mekks, via Meteos Online. Trivia *Mekks is one of the planets that had its appearance heavily altered in Meteos Wars. Another planet fitting this criteria is Bavoom. *In the original Meteos, Mekks, Jeljel, Grannest and Layazero all have the exact same Meteos falling onto them. *Mekks' theme "Famicomic" is a possible reference to the Famicom system, the Japanese name for Nintendo's first console. The sound effects of the track resemble the Famicom's sound chips. *Mekks has a similar name with another mechanical planet found in ''Kirby Super Star, ''Mekkai. Category:Canon Planet Pages